Baby you can't drive my Porsche
by sweet-wrath yumi's revenge
Summary: romantica parodia AlicexJasper.La parejita,tras una larga temporada de estar encerrados, deciden dar una vuelta en el porsche de Alice,pero a lo largo del viaje se dan cuenta que a veces es mejor quedarse en casa...
1. Chapter 1

Era un día lluvioso, como no podía ser de otra manera aquí en Forks. Por otro lado, eso era perfecto. Por alguna extraña razón, quizá por simple capricho del karma, las ultimas semanas habían sido de puro sol, ni una sola nube en el cielo. Dado el caso, no había tenido ocasión de sacar la nariz de la comodidad (para no decir monotonía) de mi dulce (para no decir aburridísimo) hogar (para no decir prisión).

Así que, librados de la luz del astro rey y del peligro que sus rayos significaban al contacto con nuestra piel, Jasper y yo nos alejábamos a 200 km/h de aquella casa blanca, colocada ahora en un punto muerto de nuestro retrovisor, y de un furioso Emett que mantenía su puño en alto agitándolo con violencia. No podía-más bien no quería-verle la cara, pero pude imaginármelo con el ceño fruncido y pude oír claramente sus maldiciones.

-esa ultima fue demasiado-dijo jasper con la mirada asesina y una sonrisa divertida que arruinaba por completo su cara de serio -creo que deberé golpearlo cuando volvamos.

-ja,ja,ja-lo despeiné-no hace falta, hoy le caerá un árbol encima cuando este cazando…-alzó una ceja-es broma. Pero… ¿tanto escándalo por un juego?

-es adicto a las apuestas-revoleamos los ojos a la vez. Debió verse gracioso.

-juegan tan mal que no es necesario ver el futuro para saber que perderán…

-que Bella no te oiga.

-ella piensa igual, pobre no debí dejarla allí sola…-en ese momento se me nublo la vista. Deje de escuchar las ruedas del coche rozar velozmente el asfalto, el sonido del viento entre los árboles, la risa de mi compañero, y el sonido que hacíamos al atravesar rápidamente el espacio. Mis ojos enfocaron otra imagen que nada tenia que ver con el presente: el viento soplo aun con más fuerza y con ello tiro un árbol que se precipitó sobre nosotros peligrosamente-¡Jasper, cuidado!-santo cielo, solo a Jasper le cedería el comando de mi amado porsche.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?-pregunto extrañado-¿Qué viste?-el viento soplo furioso.

-¡Cuidado!-grité y en un instinto maternal tome el volante y vire hacia la izquierda para evitar el obstáculo que callo a tierra minutos después.

-tranquila-me palmeo las manos para que le dejara seguir conduciendo-no nos habría pasado nada.

-¿Nada?-lo mire furibunda-¡¿NADA?!,¡Pudo haberse rayado la pintura del auto!-miro al cielo. Solté el volante con un bufido y mire por la ventana, pero lo que vi no fueron los manchones verdes y borrosos que suele uno ver cuando va a gran velocidad por la carretera…los síntomas se repitieron y ahora pude ver un enorme camión descontrolado que amenazaba con chocarnos-¡a la derecha!-obedeció y pasados unos 5 segundos oímos las llantas de un gran vehiculo chirriar en la calle mojada.

-¡malditos humanos irracionales!-me exalte. Jasper me miro como si estuviera completamente loca.

-¿E-estas bien cariño?

-¿Bien?,si,si estoy bien, perfectamente bien ¿Por qué lo dices?-tenía un tic en el ojo.

-no…por anda-procuro no mirarme a los ojos. Estaba de los nervios, empecé a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el apoyabrazos de mi puerta. _Tica,tac,tic,tac_…en eso

visualice una tormenta repentina, y un poderoso rayo caía a centímetros de mi hermoso coche…


	2. Chapter 2

-¡A la derecha!-Pude haberle roto un tímpano de tan alto que grité. Obedeció al instante, no tanto porque le preocupara realmente mi visión, si no más bien por la cara que puse. No tuve tiempo de reprochar su expresión de miedo porque cuando acabábamos de salvarnos por poco de un tremendo rayo, otro igualmente tremendo se cruzó en mi mente-¡A la izquierda!-por segunda vez consecutiva el asfalto machacado nos mostró lo que hubiera sido de mi pobre auto, pero no había tiempo de reflexionar, pues otro salvaje proyectil de luz azulina se acercaba-¡A la derecha!, ¡No, tu otra derecha!

-¡¿Alice, cuantas derechas tienes?!

-Soy ambidiestra.

-No me hace gracia.

-Ni a mi, ¡imagínate cuando tengo que dar indicaciones!…

-¡¡Alice!!

-¡Gira, gira, rápido!-intente tomar el volante pero era demasiado tarde…hubo una explosión y el motor se fundió. Todos los cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos y Jasper y yo salimos disparados aterrizando cada uno en un arbusto diferente a ambos lados del auto. Obviamente nos encontrábamos ilesos, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de mi bebé…-no…no...¡¡No puede ser!!-me levanté de golpe y fui corriendo hacia donde yacía el cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue un precioso porsche amarillo. Me recosté sobre el techo magullado intentando abarcar con mis pequeños brazos toda la superficie quemada que me fuera posible… ojala pudiera llorar…

Luego de unos minutos de silencioso pesar, levanté la cabeza unos centímetros para observar a Jasper. Creo que todavía tendría pesadillas- de ser capas de soñar- cuyos protagonistas serían mis ojos. Destilé un brillo psicópata y lentamente una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¡Jaz-lo llamé cantarina-, veeen!-mi voz era dulce y mi expresión siniestra, por lo que Jasper no dudo ni dos segundos en salir corriendo lo más rápido que las piernas le permitían, y eso era mucho, pero cuando una mujer esta enojada es capas de cualquier cosa.

Pasaré por alto los detalles del pequeño castigo de Jasper, porque hay niños que leerán esto, pero basta con decir que aunque sea un vampiro seguramente sentirá dolores hasta pascua.

Patético. No hay otra palabra para describirlo: Pa-té-ti-co. Que una vampiriza tan capas como yo estuviera varada en medio de la nada con un moribundo novio y un porsche destrozado haciendo dedo, era demasiado patético para soportarlo. Jasper no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar su pulgar, por lo que, con mi mejor cara de asesina en serie, estuve parada durante media hora esperando que algún desdichado viajero se detuviera a hacernos de grúa. Obviamente pudimos haber llegado a casa sin problemas, pero sería irreal que una "menudita" (como Esme suele decirme cariñosamente) cargara con un automóvil de una tonelada.

Al fin, cuando mis nervios eran tantos que podían palparse en el ambiente y estaba desarrollando un inquietante tic en una ceja, a lo lejos pude divisar una camioneta que se acercaba a lo que, supuse, era su mayor velocidad. Pisó el freno unos cuantos metros antes para poder detenerse justo en frente mío, bajo la ventanilla y… maldita sea. El karma definitivamente estaba asechándome.


End file.
